


The Nose Knows

by cajynn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Nose Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: But in their softest moments, Newt will simply rub his nose against Hermann’s, and that act alone makes Hermann melt. Truly, he would do anything Newt asked of him in those moments.





	The Nose Knows

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the SFW Newmann Fest! I chose the prompt nose touching. It's short but sweet and I'm honestly very happy with the way this turned out. Hope you enjoy!

Hermann doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Newt. Their lips fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. His heart flutters each time like it’s their first. 

He’s catalogued the different kinds of kisses he gets as well. There’s the soft, sleepy ones he gets right as Newt wakes up. There’s the “have a good day at work” and “welcome home” kiss. And there’s the heated, downright filthy kiss, with teeth and tongue and all the chaos that encompasses Newton Geiszler. 

But in their softest moments, Newt will simply rub his nose against Hermann’s, and that act alone makes Hermann melt. Truly, he would do anything Newt asked of him in those moments. 

Hermann remembers the very first time he did it. After they closed the breach, they stumbled into Hermann’s room, clinging to each other and giggling madly. Once their laughter died down, Hermann realized how close their faces were, and how he didn’t mind one bit. Newt leaned in slowly, cautiously, and when Hermann only smiled in response, Newt smiled too, gently rubbing his nose against Hermann’s. He remembers how his heart fluttered wildly, how he wanted to lean in and kiss Newton in that very moment, and how Newt picked up on it and closed the distance. 

Now, they sit cuddling on the couch, Hermann’s arms wrapped around Newt’s middle while they watch a Star Trek marathon. Hermann noses Newt’s hair before planting a soft kiss to his head. Newt hums contentedly before shuffling to turn around and face him. He doesn’t go in to kiss Hermann, which he was expecting. Instead he gently brushes their noses together. Hermann is struck, not for the first time, with just how much he loves this man. 

In fact, the day he said those words aloud for the first time, Newt had done the same exact thing. He wormed his way under the covers next to Hermann and nosed and kissed his way up his neck and jaw, giving him a peck on the lips before placing his nose atop Hermann’s. Hermann stared into his eyes, bright and vibrant, and the words slipped out so naturally. 

_I love you._

What Hermann doesn’t know, and what he’ll later realize he should have expected all along, is that this is exactly how he will propose. Newt will hug him in the kitchen on a lazy Sunday morning while he’s brewing coffee. He’ll wrap his arms around Hermann and press their noses together, swaying slightly and humming a made up tune. 

Hermann has plans. He has a whole elaborate proposal thought out and knows exactly when and where and how. But all of that will go out the window, because the words come tumbling from his lips, unbidden. 

_Marry me._

And on the day of their wedding, they’ll be incapable of standing apart. They’ll say their vows with their hands clasped and faces mere inches apart, smiling so wide that their cheeks hurt but they won’t dare stop. When Newt is asked if he’ll take Hermann to be his husband, he’ll lean in once more, nose squished almost comically against Hermann’s. 

_I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you like my work, and are interested in having me write something for you, check out [this post](https://cajyn.tumblr.com/post/176171554241/are-you-in-rarepair-hell-is-there-a-kink-that-you) on my tumblr and give it a share!


End file.
